Tarde
by Sacerdotiza Kagome Figueroa
Summary: [UA] Ella era su vida, no podía perder su piel, sus besos, su calor, esas malditas veces que le hizo el amor… Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. ¡Kagome era suya! Pero ya era demasiado tarde. [¡Primer fic de mi auto-reto personal!: 'Ella nació para conocerlo y él, ¡él nació para ella'—Drama/Romance/Tragedia.]


¿Hola?

Nah, ni que fuera la gran cosa, ¿no? Bueno, esto que sigue es algo que…no sé ni cómo llamarlo, se me vino a la mente de un momento a otro. Solo quiero escribir.

* * *

**_Summary: _**[UA] Ella era su vida, no podía perder su piel, sus besos, su calor, esas malditas veces que le hizo el amor… Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. ¡Kagome era suya! Pero ya era demasiado tarde. [¡Primer fic de mi auto-reto personal!: 'Ella nació para conocerlo y él, ¡él nació para ella!'—Drama/Romance/Tragedia.]

**_Disclaimer: _**Últimamente Rumiko Takahashi y yo peleamos mucho, ella me dice que los personajes le pertenecen pero yo le digo que son míos y eah, somos un revuelto.

* * *

**_Tarde._**

_Porque aunque ya era muy tarde para ellos, ni en esta vida y la otra se dejarían de amar. Nacieron con el hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique. Ella nació para conocerlo y él, él nació para ella._

* * *

Tokyo, Shibuya, 01: 12 am.

Sujetó su mano de manera frenética, como si su vida se iba en ello, como si no existía nada ni nadie más en el mundo porque simplemente su mundo se reducía a ella. Sentía como el dolor empezaba a envenenarlo lentamente y sin el más mínimo recato. Veneno que él sentía merecer.

¿Qué si la amaba?

Hasta la pregunta insultaba.

¿Alguna vez se lo había dicho?

Un nudo muy grande se formó en su garganta; un nudo de culpabilidad. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo?! Claro, él primero muerto que un "te quiero" ¿no? Su puto orgullo podía más que el estúpido de él. ¡Grandísimo mal agradecido y perdedor de tiempo! ¡Hubiera aprovechado cada valioso segundo con ella! Con todo lo que la amaba y le pasaba eso justamente en ese momento.

Y justamente a ella.

—No lo hagas. —Su tono fue ronco, dolido, destrozado. Sus ojos dorados se escondieron bajo los rebeldes mechones plateados que conformaban su cabello. La apretó con fuerza una vez más.

Se quedó sin palabras.

—No me iré —habló ella, con su hermosa sonrisa de ángel que lo había prendado desde el principio, aún con los conectores de oxígenos incorporados en sus fosas nasales. Llevó una de sus ya pálidas manos al rostro de su chico, el único chico de toda su vida—, no me iré, InuYasha. —Pausó un poco para observar el sombrío rostro de su amor—. Te amo. —No tuvo recato en decírselo.

Siempre lo hacía.

Él, se quedó mudo, una vez más no pudo, y le dolió aún más, reanudando la fuerza de su enlace entre las frías y blancas manos de su chica, y sintiendo un quejido de dolor puro ahogarlo.

—Kagome…—Sentía sus ojos picar. Se suponía haberle prometido no llorar en frente de ella nunca.

—Te amo. —Repitió Kagome, firme y sin titubeos, sonriendo por tenerlo siempre tan hermoso cerca de ella. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Deslizó su dedo pulgar hasta los labios de su novio, esos labios que había probado miles de veces, todas aquellas en las que había sido suya. Lo amaba. Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro aporcelanado.

A InuYasha, una vez más le dio en el alma no poder corresponder verbalmente a esas palabras. Dejó de sentir el toque mágico de las manos cansadas de su Kagome. Recordó el porqué de su estancia allí.

—¡Mataré a Naraku! —Se levantó gritando, lleno de dolor y ganas de venganza—. ¡Maldito, infeliz! —Kagome escuchó paciente todas las maldiciones que lanzaba InuYasha, esperando tranquila a verlo calmado.

—Perdónalo, InuYasha…

—¡¿Qué lo perdone?! —Se giró a verla, incrédulo—. ¡¿Qué lo perdone?! ¡¿Qué mierda…?! ¡Maldición, Kagome, casi te mata! —A su mente llegaron las imágenes de su chica ensangrentada; con ese cuchillo mal enterrado en el vientre—. ¡Ese maldito desgraciado, merece irse al infierno de donde proviene! —Apretó los puños, tratando en serio de no estallar en lágrimas.

Kagome lloró aún más. Lo sabía, solo quería ver la sonrisa de su único amor en los últimos momentos de su vida—. Cálmate, InuYasha.

—¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me calme, Kagome?!—La miró de manera…indescriptible, el dolor lo estaba matando ¡por Dios! ¡Se trataba de la mujer que era su vida!—. ¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me calme si ese maldito infeliz acaba con mi propia vida?!—No se pudo contener—. ¡¿Qué no entiendes que lo eres todo para mí, Kagome?! —Sentía poco a poco el agua salada acumularse en los ojos.

Higurashi sonrió apacible, sin poder ocultar la emoción de aquella inesperada confesión. Lo vio sentarse de manera lenta, como si estuviera perdido, sin dejar de mirarla—. InuYasha…

—¿No entiendes que ese maldito te está arrebatando de mis brazos? No sabes que lo eres todo para mi ¿verdad? ¿No lo entiendes, Kagome? —La azabache dejó caer otra lágrima de amor y dolor puro.

—InuYasha yo…

—Te amo.

Por fin lo había dicho. Después de tanto tiempo lo había dicho ¡y por Dios que se sentía inexplicablemente! Kagome simplemente no podía creerlo, ¿le había dicho que la amaba?

Se leyeron los pensamientos: no estaba permitido en la clínica pero…InuYasha no dudó un solo segundo en besarla, un beso que demostraba ansiedad que podía camuflarse con dulzura. ¡Cuánto había necesitado ese beso! Tanto que lo había deseado y extrañado, sus labios dulces y suaves, lo reconfortante para su alma.

Si amarla era un pecado, ya estaba en el infierno.

Pudieron separarse, mirarse de manera intensa diciendo un millar de sentimientos íntimos y enteros que solo ellos sabían y sentían, solo ellos.

—Me iré…—Respondió Kagome, partiéndose por dentro y sonriendo por fuera. Ella lo sabía.

InuYasha sintió su sangre helarse, se sintió perdido. No, no podía perderla, era demasiado, sabía que no la merecía, que era un estúpido, sabía que nunca la mereció, pero ella era suya, no podía irse. Ella era su vida, no podía perder su piel, sus besos, su calor, esas malditas veces que le hizo el amor… Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. ¡Kagome era suya!

Sintió su mundo venirse en cuadritos. Kagome sintió la lágrima salada de su novio caer sobre sus labios.

—No te irás. —Logró articular, como si su palabra fuese un sello que la iba a detener.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Nos vemos, InuYasha…—Lo apretó con fuerza por última vez.

Ella había muerto.

Escuchó como esa máquina conectada al cuerpo de su chica sonó sordamente una sola vez, indicándole el deceso de su portadora. Negó lentamente, eso tendría que ser un sueño, eso era…

—¡No! —Su grito fue desgarrador, incrédulo, lleno de dolor, tristeza, amor y venganza, odio—. ¡Naraku maldito! —Gritó aferrado al cuerpo de Kagome, sintiendo sus propias lágrimas rodar sin pausa, casi sin que él pudiera producirlas.

Era definitivo: ella se había ido.

Ya no estaba.

Era tarde.

**FIN.**

* * *

Nah, me da la vergüenza(?)

¡Oh, que estúpido! :'c no pude hacer algo mejor, pero si quería ese final. Lo demás… Naraku mató a InuYasha después de un enfrentamiento a muerte donde le atravesó la cabeza de un disparo :'c pero, eah, el alma de InuYasha descansa en paz junto a la de Kagome, eso era lo que quería ¿no?

XD

Qué maldad.

No importa, lo hice ;)

Saludos, gente, esperen otro lemon por allí me mi auto-reto.


End file.
